


Ohana

by queenmidalah



Series: McGarrett Brothers Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case brings the Denver ATF office's best team, Team 7, to Hawaii to work with special task force, Five-0. The problem is, it brings up a past that Chris rarely likes to discuss with anyone. How are the rest of Team 7 and Five-0 going to handle the fact that Chris and Steve have a very intertwined past? Namely the fact that John McGarrett is Chris' biological father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much to azuremonkey for the fabulous artwork she created for me. I absolutely love it. It helped me get this story completed, and as I told her, I think this may end up as a series because I have more ideas forming in my head in this little universe involving the McGarrett brothers. This was written for the hawaii_bigbang challenge.

Buck Wilmington looked up as Chris Larabee walked out of his office and into the bullpen of his team. He frowned slightly as he noted that Chris didn’t look all that happy and wondered what news he’d gotten.

“Guys,” Chris said, brusquely. “Conference room.” He didn’t wait for acknowledgement, simply turning on his heel to head towards the conference room where they would meet, a file in his hand.

“Well...” Ezra Standish said, getting up from his desk. “Whatever news our illustrious leader has received seems to have put him into a rather foul mood.”

“Guess we better go face the firing squad then,” Vin Tanner commented, rising from his desk as well. He slapped JD Dunne’s feet off his desk, indicating the younger man needed to get up and follow them. Soon the other two men of Team Seven, Josiah Sanchez and Nathan Jackson, were following their four team members into the conference room.

“Have a seat,” Chris said, already perched on the edge of the conference table, the folder he had in hand spread out in front of him. He was silent as each of the men found a seat and settled in. “We’re going on a trip, boys.”

“Where to, hoss?” Buck asked, leaning back in his seat.

“Hawaii,” Chris said, his voice tight. Buck watched his old friend, tuning out his teammates as they each murmured about the idea of going to Hawaii. Despite going for work, it was still a tropical destination that they would enjoy going to. Buck, however, knew that this was not going to be an easy trip or case for Chris. Not when he knew who lived in Hawaii.

“What’s the case?” Josiah asked finally.

“It seems that the Petrova family has extended their base of operations to Honolulu,” Chris said.

“As in Anton Petrova?” Nathan asked. “Russian arms dealer and mob boss based here that we’ve been trying to take down for months?”

“One in the same,” Chris said. “Which is why we’re heading to Hawaii.”

“Care to explain the connection?” Ezra asked.

“Petrova is branching out,” Chris said. “He’s got hundreds of connections, many to various mob syndicates throughout the states. Now he’s trying to get into the game in Hawaii that the Yukuza have.”

Josiah’s eyebrow arched sharply at the implication.

“Any idea who he’s workin’ with?” Vin asked, looking through his file.

“Not yet, but there’s the possibility that he’s working with Hiro Noshimuri,” Chris said.

“Noshimuri?” Ezra said. “But he was incarcerated a few months ago.”

“Yes, he was, but it would seem that his connections haven’t stopped even on the inside,” Chris said. “Or someone is working under the guise of his name. There is a suspician that his son, Adam, has taken over the business.” He took a breath, letting it out to gain his bearings. Buck instinctively knew, but Vin and Ezra both straightened and studied Chris with more sharply interested eyes. Since they had come to work together, they had learned to read their team lead, and friend, just as well as Buck had. They knew that Chris was steeling himself.

“We’ll be working with an elite police task force called Five-0,” Chris said. “It’s led by Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.”

~~

Chris knew that he should probably get some sleep since they were catching an early flight to Hawaii the next morning, but he couldn’t will his eyes to remain closed. Instead, he spent a good portion of the night pacing in his living room before folding his lean frame into the overstuffed lounge chair he favored. He thought about calling his mother earlier, but didn’t know what good that would do to bring up old feelings that revolved around John McGarrett.

While Chris called Deacon Larabee his father, even having his named legally changed and embracing Deacon’s surname, biologically he was a McGarrett. Deep down he knew that he didn’t have the full story on what happened between his mother and the elder McGarrett, but he still felt anger and resentment towards the man that had abandoned him and his mother to move to Hawaii. When Chris was old enough to know that Deacon was not his biological father, John McGarrett was remarried with a son named Steve. He never bothered to contact them or to keep in touch with his first born, doting all of his time on Steve and then Mary once she was born.

Chris had never met his younger half-siblings until they were both in their teens and they came to live with them briefly after their mother died in a car accident. By then, he had two younger half-siblings from his mother and Deacon as well. Chris had always felt like the odd man out in many ways, especially when Steve and Mary came to live with them. Mary and Steve had each other as full siblings; Catherine and DJ having each other. Chris was not full blood relation to any of them and it made him feel like he stood out. It’s one of the reasons he had joined sports in school and then the military. He had wanted to find a purpose in a life where he felt he stood alone. Only he hadn’t been fully alone and he soon found that Steve had also joined the military, but then so had his other brother and his sister, Catherine. DJ was stationed in Washington D.C. now, a military liason, his sister Catherine was stationed in Hawaii. Maybe he’d give her a call and see how she was doing while he avoided his other half-brother as much as he could under the circumstances.

~~

Chris glanced to his right as Buck settled beside him on the plane. The genuinely jovial man stretched out his long legs and rested his hands over his flat belly, glancing at his longtime friend.

“How you doin’, pard?” Buck asked.

“Fine,” Chris said. “Just another case is all.”

“Now Chris, you and I both know this ain’t a normal case. Not where we’re goin’,” he said.  
“And nothin’ normal about who we’ll be workin’ with.”

Chris sighed and closed the file in his lap. Truth be told, he hadn’t managed to retain a single word he’d just read. He couldn’t look at Buck though, his eyes unfocusing a little. “I can’t help but wish that there was a way to avoid dealing with this,” he said. “But there isn’t a way around it.”

“I know you ain’t exactly going to bury the hatchet with John over things, but can’t you at least cut Steve some slack. He didn’t ask for what happened anymore than you did,” Buck said. “You managed to get to know Mary.”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Buck,” Chris said. “You didn’t grow up feeling out of place in your own family.”

“That’s ‘cause I never had the chance,” Buck pointed out. “When my father left my mother, I never really saw him and when he procreated again, I wasn’t raised with them. Guessin’ if I did, I’d probably feel like you do havin’ been raised with DJ and Catherine. I didn’t meet my sisters ‘til they were almost adults themselves.”

“I just don’t know what I’ll say or do when I see him,” Chris said. “And considering he’s leading this team we’re working with, it’s not like I can avoid him. At least not easily.”

“Just keep it professional, pard,” Buck said. “Take a page out of ole Ezra’s book with compartmentalizing.”

Chris couldn’t help but offer a wry smile. “I’ll do my best. I may not have the poker face he does, but I think I’m pretty good about keeping things in check.”

“Mostly,” Buck said, grinning. He straightened and shifted upward in his seat. “JD said he was gatherin’ some information for the case. Gonna see what he came up with.” He easily rose and started walking away.

“Hey Buck?” He paused and turned to look at Chris. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, pard.”

~~

“That glower can’t be good, boss,” Kono Kalakaua teased as she stepped into Steve McGarrett’s office. “What’s up?” Her forehead started to pucker when Steve didn’t answer, still staring at the file in front of him.

“Steve?”

The man in question flinched a little, only his face ticking in acknowledgment of it before he lifted his eyes to focus on the young woman in front of him. “Sorry, Kono,” he said.

“You looked a million miles away, what’s up?” Kono asked, perching herself on the edge of Steve’s desk.

“Guess I was,” Steve said, dodging the question. Kono wasn’t going to let him.

“What is it?” she pressed.

Steve waved his hand. “It’s nothing, Kono,” he said. “We’ve got--.”

“Stop,” Kono said, pressing her hand to Steve’s shoulder when he tried to rise. “It is something. Mr. Big-Bad-Navy-Seal was so distracted when I walked in that you flinched when you finally realized I was sitting here. Spill.”

Steve studied her a moment then sighed, sitting back in his chair. When he saw that Kono wasn’t going to give up, he shifted forward and flicked the folder on his desk with a finger. “Ever heard of the ATF’s Team 7?”

Kono glanced just over Steve’s head, running things through her memory before speaking. “A bit, yeah. Based out of the ATF’s Denver, Colorado office. It’s said they are one of the most elite teams that the ATF has.” Her gaze fell to his face. “Wait...”

Steve gave her a wry smile. He knew that besides Chin Ho Kelly, Kono knew the most about him personally and his family history. Besides being Chin’s cousin, she had done her homework. Knowing who exactly was on Team 7, she knew the connection.

“They are coming to Hawaii to work with us,” Steve explained. “And I have no idea how things will go when I see my brother again.”

“I wish I knew what to tell you, boss,” Kono said.

“I wish I knew what to say too,” Steve admitted. He glanced at his wrist to see what time it was then pushed his chair back. “We need to gather Danny and Chin. Team 7 is going to be here any minute.”

“I’ll get Chin,” she said. Steve nodded, heading to Danny’s office.

Danny Williams looked up from his desk as there was a knock on his office door. Steve stuck his head in. “New case,” he said to the blond. “The team we’re working with will be here shortly.”

“Well that’s new,” Danny said, pushing away from his desk and getting up. He followed Steve out to their front office. “Since when did we start working with other teams?”

“Since the case is primarily their jurisdiction,” Steve said.

“They’re here,” Kono said, noticing the commotion of seven men entering the building, laptops and suitcases in hand.

“Isn’t that ATF?” Chin Ho asked as he studied the men walking in.

“Yep,” Steve said. He immediately recognized the form of Chris Larabee and he wasn’t sure how to approach him under the circumstances. Luckily, Kono stepped in.

“Gentlemen,” Kono said. “I’m Kono Kalakaua, one of the members of Five-0. Welcome to Hawaii.”

“Well any welcome from a beauty such as yourself, darlin’, is the kind of welcome I want,” Buck said, grinning at her.

“Buck,” Chris said, a mild warning in his tone. He approached Kono and offered his hand. “Chris Larabee, team lead for Team 7.”

Kono shook his hand, immediately seeing Steve in this man. Chris obviously favored the McGarrett side of his lineage for the most part. She took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“Welcome, Agent Larabee,” she said. “The rest of the team is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Detective Danny Williams and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.”

Chris glanced at each, barely looking at Steve long. “Gentlemen,” he said. “This is my team. Buck Wilmington, JD Dunne, Vin Tanner, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson and Ezra Standish.”

“So what exactly is this all about?” Danny said. “I mean, why is one of the ATF’s best teams working with a Hawaiian task force?”

“That’s what we’re here to tell you,” Chris said. He gestured to the center of the room where Five-0’s large computer terminal was set up. Kono stepped back and moved over to the terminal, getting it booted up and ready to go for them.

“JD,” Chris said. The younger man pulled out a tablet from his laptop bag and accessed it. He typed a few things along the smooth screen before setting it down on top of the terminal table. It pulled up a keyboard he could access and he drew up the files he needed before sweeping a few images onto the larger terminal screen.

“Anton Petrova,” Chris said.

Danny frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. He pointed to the screen. “As in the Russian arms dealer, Anton Petrova? The same one that is a part of the Petrova clan?”

“One in the same,” Chris said. “In an attempt to spread his power base, he’s come here.”

“Not going to get far with the Yakuza stronghold here,” Chin said.

“Yeah, but the Petrovas are opportunists,” Danny said. “They’ll make a deal with the devil if they think it’ll help them.”

“Sounds like you got experience with them,” Buck said.

“Not with this Anton, necessarily, but his brother, Pietro,” Danny said. “I’m originally from Jersey and Pietro’s got his finger in a lot of ventures there under the guise of legitimate business operations.”

“Add about ten years on to Pietro and transplant him into Denver and you’ve got his brother,” Nathan said. “Only Pietro knows most of his limitations and tends to remain in territory he knows and is in charge of. Anton is more... ambitious.”

“Ambitious isn’t exactly the word I would think of for him when trying to tangle with the Yakuza,” Chin said.

“Well Nathan didn’t say he had much in the way of brains,” Buck said with a large grin. He watched JD pause an image before throwing it up onto the larger screen.

“Hiro Noshimuri,” Chris said. “Petrova’s intent was to make contact with him.”

“We put him away,” Steve said.

Chris watched him a long moment, enough for Danny and Chin to exchange confused looks. When they returned their attention to Team 7, they noted that all of the team but Buck had also exchanged unsure looks. _Guess we aren’t the only ones being left in the dark..._ , Danny thought to himself. His confusion intensified when he saw that Kono didn’t look confused either.

“We know.”

There was a coldness to Chris’ tone that surprised his team and the two men on Steve’s. Kono felt anger starting to simmer. She didn’t know this man from any other stranger, but she did know Steve. Brother or not, he had no right to act that way towards someone she cared about. 

Buck simply frowned, knowing at least Chris’ side of things, but what had happened to the mostly level headed man he knew that would keep things professional even when faced with emotional upheavals of his past?

“There’s murmurings that Noshimuri is still running the show from the inside,” Chris said. “If not, then his son, Adam, is.” The sting of that name associated with the Yakuza was hitting Chris like a raw nerve, especially as it seemed as if every nerve was raw as soon as he set foot onto Hawaii’s soil.

“There’s been no evidence that we’ve seen that Adam has taken up his father’s mantle,” Chin said. “In fact, everything points in the opposite direction. When we put Hiro away, Adam seemed quite adamant about not following in the footsteps of his father.”

“The best way to fool a person is with honesty of what they want to hear,” Ezra said, his southern tones flowing easily over his words.

“Sounds like experience talking,” Danny said, eyeing the man.

“With good reason,” Chris said. “Ezra’s one of our best undercover operatives. And if you value your money, I wouldn’t play a game of chance with him.”

“Your words both wound and compliment me, Mr. Larabee,” Ezra said, flashing a cheeky grin. “But his assessment is quite accurate.”

“Gambler?” Danny asked, arching a brow. He had known way too many of that variety having lived so close to the gambling lifestyle that was inherent in Atlantic City.

“Card sharp is more like it,” Ezra drawled. “Complicated past, and mother, but I still indulge in games of chance upon occasion. And often times it serves as a good cover if needed.”

“Back to the case at hand,” Steve said. “Has there been any intel as to Petrova contacting Noshimuri?”

“None that has been confirmed,” JD said. “But Petrova has a tendency to go to ground when he’s in unfamiliar territory.”

“Family trait,” Danny said.

“Yes, but another thing that Anton lacks that Pietro doesn’t. Patience,” Buck said. “Bastard’s as impatient as a petulant child demandin’ a cookie.”

“Meaning he is more likely than not to rear his ugly head anytime now,” Chin said.

“Exactly,” Josiah said. “And if he is here in hopes of contact Hiro but gets Adam instead, if what you say about the son is true, he’s going to get pissy that his contact isn’t available any longer.”

“Unless he knows about Wo Fat, who Noshimuri was doing business with,” Danny says. “And intends on simply going that route.”

“Wo Fat?” Vin asked, frowning. “I thought he worked *for* Noshimuri.”

Steve shook his head. “No, we more suspect that he is possibly the one Noshimuri was working for,” he said. “And he has connections with Victor Hesse.”

“If you did your homework, you’d know that Noshimuri doesn’t work for anyone but himself,” Chris said. An awkward silence filled the office as most of Chris’ team exchanged looks, as did Chin and Danny. Only Kono and Buck didn’t seem too surprised, though Buck looked more flabbergasted and Kono looked as if she was bordering on the precipice between annoyance and anger.

“Agent Larabee, may I speak to you in my office a moment?” Steven finally managed to get out. He knew that taking a swing at his brother wasn’t the best idea in this instance. Chris inclined his head and Steve turned sharply on his heel, heading into his office with the older man following.

Once the door was closed, Steve turned to him. “Look, I get that we aren’t exactly friendly, but I had hoped and thought you’d be a bit more professional than to let whatever grudge you have against me to get in the way of that,” he said.

“I was perfectly professional,” Chris said.

“You have been borderline hostile the moment you set foot into this building, I suspect even the moment you set foot on this island if not before when you realized who you had to work with,” Steve said. “But don’t come in here and question me on what I know and don’t know, especially not in my own territory. There is a lot you obviously don’t know that you think you do.”

“Oh really?” Chris said, his eyebrow arching towards his hairline. “Care to enlighten me?”

“I doubt you would be since it has to do with our father,” Steve said. He knew he hit a nerve when he saw the other man’s back stiffen instantly.

"I'm here for the case and only the case," Chris said, glaring at Steve. "I'm not here to make amends or even see John McGarrett. He chose to walk away from me and my mother..."

"Dad always tried to get in touch with you and you shoved him away," Steve said.

"Yeah, right, why would he want me when he had you?" Chris said. "Then had the audacity to milk my parents for sympathy and have you come live with us."

"He didn't milk your mother and Deacon for anything," Steve said. "And he was your father too."

"Deacon Larabee is my father," Chris said. "He's the man that raised me, not John McGarrett."

Steve took a shaky, angry breath before looking at Chris. "Dad's dead, Chris," he said. "That's why I came back to Hawaii."

Chris blinked, his heart clenching in a way that he wanted to scream about. There was no love lost for him regarding his biological father. He meant what he said to Steve. Deacon Larabee was his father because he raised him and took him in as his own. John McGarrett may have been the man who biologically created him with his mother, but Deacon Larabee was his father. But he still felt a sorrow of things that could have been and sudden anger at him just finding out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Chris demanded.

Steve blinked and stared at his older brother. "Seriously? I sent you a letter with the information," he said.

"A letter?" Chris said. "A letter to tell me my biological father is dead?"

"How the hell else am I supposed to tell you?" Steve demanded. "You never take any of my phone calls if I do try to call!"

"So this is MY fault?" Chris asked.

"I did my best," Steve said. "Just because you didn't want to keep in touch with family doesn't mean you can leave me to blame."

"Oh don't you dare," Chris said. "Dad chose to walk away from me and Mom. He moved thousands of miles away to Hawaii and stopped trying after he married your mom and had you and Mary."

"Dad tried every single year and sent you cards," Steve said. "If you want to blame someone, you blame your precious Deacon Larabee or your mom. Dad may not have been demonstrative with either of us, but he did love us."

"And when he sent you away?" Chris asked. "Cause he cared so much then."

Steve fell quiet, his eyes shadowing some. "Chris... Dad was murdered," he said. "By Hesse."

Chris paled a bit. "What? Why?" he questioned. "And why did my statement bring that up?"

"Because I found out recently while investigating his death that the reason he was probably targeted by Hesse is because he was investigating my mother's death," Steve said.

"Your mom died in a car accident, I thought?" Chris said.

"So did I," Steve said. "Turns out it was a car bomb." He shifted and ran his fingers through his hair. "Chris... Mary was kidnapped a few months ago."

"What?! Is she okay?" Chris had met his sister a few times and they attempted to keep in touch, but it was hard because of the animosity Chris had always felt towards John McGarrett.

"She's fine, but she was doing her own investigation into Dad's death," Steve said. "I had her go back to the mainland until I'm able to figure out what is going on so she's safer."

“What does this have to do with you living with us?” Chris asked.

“Because of Mom’s death, Dad sent Mary and I to the mainland back then so we weren’t here. As targets,” Steve said. “I don’t think Dad fully knew, until his own death, just how bad things could have been.”

Chris’ ire towards his father rose again, unable to fully let the past lie. “So he made us targets too?! Dammit, Steve, I have another brother and sister besides you and Mary. They could have been hurt because of him!”

“I just told you that I don’t think Dad fully knew how bad things were!” Steve snapped. “Stop making this about some damned grudge you have against him. Your mom and Deacon could have said no.”

“So this is _their_ fault?” Chris demanded.

“It’s no one’s fault,” Steve said, anger finally starting to burn. He and Chris had never gotten along, but he was tired of Chris twisting everything he said around to either be someone’s fault or another’s. “At least not amongst our family. If anyone’s, it’s Wo Fat’s fault for what he put our family through!”

“Your--,” Chris started. A small part of his mind registered Wo Fat’s name and understood why Steve had pointed out that it was possible Noshimuri had been working for Wo Fat rather than the other way around.

“ _ **Our**_ family,” Steve interjected, interrupting Chris’ brief musing. “No matter how much you want to deny it, John McGarrett is... was your father. And I’m your brother, Mary is your sister, and my mother was your step-mother.”

Before Chris could say anything, there was a tap on the door before it opened had Danny was sticking his head in to look at Steve.

“If the heated debate is done, which you have some explaining to do, your lady is here to see you,” Danny said, directing his comment to Steve.

Steve took one last look at Chris before walking out of his office. A soft, though tense, smile formed as he saw his on and off companion, Catherine Rollins, walking in. She gave him a warm smile in return, which quickly dissolved as the men of Team 7 turned, and their leader stepped out of Steve’s office.

“Cath!” Buck said, surprise obvious in his voice, but there was a warmth that told the members of Five-0 that he obviously knew her. The knowledge was punctuated by the fact that the man moved over and quickly engulfed the woman’s frame in his embrace.

“Buck... I... what are you...” Catherine started to say.

“We got a case out here,” Buck explained, setting her onto her feet. “Chris didn’t tell me you were stationed in Hawaii--.”

“Because I didn’t know,” Chris said from where he stood.

Buck gave him a look before smiling at Catherine more. “Think you have some time to have dinner with your big brother and his friends?” he asked.

Steve’s skin drained of color at Buck’s words. Kono watched him, worry and dread starting at her toes and slowly moving up her body. Catherine Rollins was related to Chris Larabee? Oh this could not be good.

“Uh... sure,” Catherine said. “I uh... I didn’t know you were going to be in town either. Chris neglected to let me know.”

“I didn’t neglect,” Chris said, finally brushing past Steve to walk over to his youngest sibling. “I just didn’t get the chance. We got the case and within less than a day we were on the flight out here. We just got to the office to start talking about the case.”

He stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. “Good to see you, little sis,” he said. “What are you doing here if you didn’t know I was in town?”

“Little... wait,” Danny said. He turned to look at Steve. “So that’s why Larabee’s been glaring at you since he arrived and what led to that whatever it was in your office? Doesn’t like the fact that you are sleeping with his sister?” He saw Buck stiffen out of the corner of his eye. What in the hell was going on here?

Chris slowly turned to look at Steve. Vin, Ezra and Buck eyed the other man warily. It was never good when Chris got _that_ look on his face. They tensed, waiting for the man to spring as he slowly walked over to Steve.

“You slept with my sister?” he asked in a low tone.

“I didn’t--,” Steve started to say before Chris was in front of him, shoving his fist into his jaw. He stumbled back as Chris tried to advance again, but his arms were held back by Vin and Buck.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Danny demanded as he moved over to his partner. “Your sister’s a big girl, she can--.”

“He’s my brother!” Chris snapped. “You sonuvabitch! Where the hell do you get off touching her?!”

“Wait... what?” Danny asked. He looked at Steve. “Does your family tree even have any branches?”

“She’s not *my* sister,” Steve said. “And I didn’t realize that Catherine Rollins was Catherine Larabee. Especially since the last time I saw Catherine Larabee she wasn’t even a teenager yet and she certainly never let on.”

“I’m... confused,” Danny said.

“I knew who you were,” Catherine said to Steve. “I made my choice to keep who I was a secret because we, technically, are not related even though we share a brother. And our relationship was ours. Plus I knew how you and Chris felt towards one another.”

“And Rollins?” Steve asked, trying to force down the hurt that wanted to slip into his words.

“Rollins was my married name,” she said. “I simply chose to keep it after the divorce.”

“Still confused over here,” Danny said, his arm in the air, pointing down to himself.

“Steve and I share the same father,” Chris said. “John McGarrett was married to my mother then left when I was a baby. He re-married and had Steve and Mary. My mother married Deacon Larabee, who adopted me and I took his last name. Together, they had Catherine and our brother, Deacon Jr.”

“So... you... you lied to me,” Steve said, looking at Catherine.

“It’s not a lie if you never asked,” Catherine tried to reason.

“It’s a lie by omission,” Steve said. “I realize I’m not exactly known for my powers of commitment, but what if it would have come to that, Catherine? You bring me home to mom, dad, and siblings and what? Everything would be okay and I’d be welcome with open arms?”

“Steve... it wasn’t like that,” Catherine said. “You are making it out to be more than it is. We were just--.”

“What?” Steve asked. “Having fun? I give you that, but what about if, or when, feelings got involved? Sorry, Steve, I can’t be with you anymore because our mutual big brother hates you?”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Catherine said.

“Could have fooled me,” Steve commented. He stepped away from Danny and gave a small shake of his head to Kono and Chin when they started to approach. “I need to get out of here...” He turned on his heel and did something he had never done in his life. He ran from a situation.

~~

More concerned for their team leader, Danny, Chin and Kono had chosen to go find Steve rather than help sort out the mess that was made by Catherine’s revelation and deal with the fall out of discovering that the Team 7’s lead was, in fact, a McGarrett by birth. Plus it was a ratio of six to one that would deal with Chris, whereas they were only three to one with Steve. Team 7’s odds were better at dealing with Chris then they were in helping Steve at that point, especially since they had the advantage of having worked with the man a lot longer than Five-0 had with Steve. At this point, they were just hoping he wasn’t going to ground.

Once the rest of Five-0 left their headquarters, Team 7 had silently agreed to head back to their hotel. Catherine had come with after Buck basically told her she had no choice. Chris hadn’t said a word on the drive back to the hotel. He was currently still silent, pacing like a caged lion. Right now, Vin was glad they were in their hotel suite when the fallout with Catherine came, not at Five-0’s headquarters, or anywhere else in public, as they had been when he hit Steve.

“Chris...” Catherine started to say, watching her brother’s pacing get worse.

“No,” Chris bit out. He paused and glared at his sister, finding a mild satisfaction when she flinched away. She may be an officer in the Navy, but he found it comforting that she could still be intimidated by her big brother when he was pissed. 

And he was very pissed right now.

“I want to be pissed at him,” Chris said. “But I can’t be. Because you are showing signs of a woman I barely know right now. I may butt heads with Steve and generally dislike him on principal, but you... Cath, you _*lied*_ to him.”

“I did not... okay I wasn’t entirely honest,” Catherine said. “But the fact that you claim to generally dislike him on principle is pathetic, Chris. He never asked to be born, anymore than you did and then were tossed into the middle of a divorce when you weren’t even out of diapers. All your animosity towards John McGarrett... you’ve directed at Steve. Even when we were kids and he and Mary lived with us.”

Chris blinked a few times then frowned. “This is **my** fault?! How the hell did that happen?” he asked.

“I’m making a statement, not placing blame. Much. No, the current situation is my fault for not being forthcoming with who my relations are,” Catherine said. “But this goes a helluva lot deeper than the current situation and you know that. I bet you didn’t even wait fifteen minutes to lay into Steve about how you weren’t here to make amends with John McGarrett, barely letting Steve get a word in so he could tell you the father you share is dead.”

Chris shifted uncomfortably. It hadn’t exactly been fifteen minutes, but the accuracy of his sister’s statement hit home. He arrived in Hawaii itching to fight with his younger half-brother. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts some. “You could have told me about John...”

“Dad, Chris. You can call him Dad. It’s not a slap to my father or the fact that he raised you as his own for you to acknowledge John McGarrett as your father by calling him that,” Catherine said. “And frankly, why would I? The first thing out of your mouth would have been to ask me how I found out.”

“You and Mary were always clo--,” Chris started.

“I lost touch with Mary a year after she and Steve moved back to Hawaii,” Catherine interrupted. “She didn’t even recognize me when I was staying at Steve’s one weekend and she was visiting as well.” She lifted a hand when she saw Chris stiffen. “And do not go all neanderthal big brother on me because I stayed at a man’s house for the weekend. I’m a big girl divorcee who learned to fight her own battles a long time ago. Considering I *was* married, you can’t go waving the she’s a virgin, this is a travesty flag now.”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Chris demanded. “I’m not going to hug the man and sing a rendition of ‘We are Family’ with him.”

“Thank God for that because neither of you can carry a tune in a bucket,” Catherine said. “But maybe you can start with apologizing and stop being less of the ass you are presenting yourself as. The Chris Larabee I know wouldn’t act this way and frankly, if Sarah were still here, she’d be ashamed of you.”

Chris stiffened at the mention of his deceased wife, his face shuttering. Even Buck stiffened at Catherine’s words. “That,” Chris said, his voice low and angry. “Was too far, little sister.”

“Too far or not, it’s true,” Catherine said. “And you know it.” Chris’ face was turning an interesting shade of fuschia, causing both Buck and Vin to step in. Buck stayed by Chris, ready to grab his arm if necessary. Vin handled Catherine.

“I think it’s time you left,” he said in a low drawl to her. Catherine started to speak, anger sparking in her eyes but the sharpshooter simply shook his head. “No. You did go too far with that statement. Last thing Chris needs right now is to go another round with you and you two sayin’ somethin’ further that can’t be taken back. ‘Sides, I think you’ve done enough damage for one day. And considerin’ we haven’t even been here twenty-four hours, that’s sayin’ a lot right now.”

She jerked back at those words and it finally, truly, dawned on Catherine just exactly what the fallout was in all of this. She had hurt two men that she loved in the span of less than an hour. She may not be _in_ love with Steve, but she did love him in her own way. And Chris was family. Yet she had just hurt them both in a way that she was not sure if she could repair. She said nothing, simply nodded to Vin before turning to go. If she dared to try and say anything, she would let the tears that were now clogging her throat to fall.

None of the men spoke as Catherine left, studying their leader as he went back to pacing. Some of them didn’t know what to say, others were gauging the words they intended to say. Finally, it was Josiah who spoke.

“Brother, you need to apologize,” he said.

Chris paused, slowly turning his head to look at the older man. “What? She--.”

“Not her,” Josiah said. “McGarrett.”

“Now look, Josiah...”

“No, Chris,” Vin stepped in. “Josiah’s right. What you did and said to him wasn’t right.” Chris stiffened but Vin shook his head. 

“Look, cowboy, I don’t know the whole story. I reckon only Buck really does at this point, but it doesn’t change the fact that you have been a regular asshole to McGarrett since the moment we stepped foot into Five-0 headquarters, I suspect you were itching for a fight the moment you got wind we were headin’ here. Based on what yer sister just said, you always have been a bit of an ass to him. And for somethin’ that ain’t for him to take the blame on.”

Chris let out a breath. Vin had a very good point, especially as Chris realized that every single issue he ever had over the past with his biological father, he took it out on Steve. Catherine was right as well. Steve didn’t ask to be born, anymore than Chris did. 

“I need to go see my brother.”

~~

Once Steve had gotten home, he’d grabbed some beer and slumped himself into the lounger he had set up near the edge of the beach to watch the water as the sun set. He hadn’t moved since. Two bottles were empty and a third was in his hand, half full. He was comfortably slouched and had no desire to move yet.

“Please tell me you’ve had something to eat before downing all those,” Danny’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Nope,” Steve said, lifting the bottle to take a drink.

“Plan on it?” Danny questioned.

“Nope.”

Danny crossed his arms over his chest, watching the man he’d come to rely on and call friend since Five-0 had been established. He turned his head slightly to where Kono stood, a bag of groceries in her hand. Chin was just behind her, watching the two men. He gave a small shake of his head to them. He watched Kono frown before turning and walking up to Steve’s house with a determined gait. Chin gave Danny a wry smile and followed his cousin. Danny had to suppress a chuckle as he turned to refocus on Steve. He almost pitied the man because Kono had made it very clear that she would force feed the Navy seal if she had to.

“Think you should slow down there, bud,” Danny said, seeing Steve take another long drink from the beer in hand.

“I don’t,” Steve said after swallowing.

Danny moved over to the other lounge chair that Steve had set up and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. “Look, Steve...”

“Don’t,” Steve said. “Don’t give me the “I understand, it’ll be okay” pep talk, because you know what? It’s not.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Danny asked.

“I don’t want to discuss this,” Steve said. He still made no moves to get up or stop pulling drinks from the bottle in hand.

“Well if not with me, then Kono’s made it her mission to get it out of you,” Danny said. “And you know her, she’s as stubborn as they--.”

“I don’t love her,” Steve cut in.

“Come... you don’t?” Danny said. “Then...”

“She didn’t tell me,” Steve said. “That’s what cuts. She did not tell me who she was. And I admit, I may not have been the most invested in the relationship but it’s obvious she wasn’t either if she didn’t feel the need to even tell me that we shared a brother.”

“Maybe she found it too weird,” Danny suggested.

“Then why continue?” Steve asked. “If it was that weird, why even start?” Steve shifted in his seat, straightening finally and sliding his fingers through his hair. “It’s not just Catherine.”

“Then... what?” Danny asked.

Steve shook his head, getting to his feet. “No, I just... I’m not ready to go there yet,” he said.

Danny rose as well, studying his partner. “Kono’s not going to let it go, you know that.”

“She has to,” he said. “I’m just not ready to voice anything dealing with things besides Catherine. But I will admit that she was the top peak of that mountain. Just never knew it ‘til now.” He glanced at Danny before trudging across the lawn towards his house. Danny slipped his hands into his pockets and watched his retreating back. A soft sigh expelled from his lungs before following after him. Just when he thought things could not be more complicated, they did. He only hoped they would all get through this case without having to worry if Chris or Steve would kill the other.

~~

“You guys go ahead,” Kono told Chin and Danny after they had finished dinner. “I think I am going to stick around, clean up from dinner, and make sure he doesn’t drink himself into a stupor.”

“You sure, cuz?” Chin Ho asked, studying his cousin a moment.

“I’m sure,” Kono said. “He doesn’t need to be alone, you have plans and Danny’s gotta go pick up Grace. It’ll be fine. And if he decides he wants to talk, I’m here.”

“Just don’t push,” Danny said. “He seemed pretty against discussing it earlier.”

“Come on, brah,” Kono said, giving him a grin. “When do I push?” Both men eyed her and she simply rolled her eyes. “I know my limitations, all right? I won’t push. But I can’t leave him alone either. Just in case. He’s had a lot thrown at him today.”

“If you are sure,” Danny said.

“I am,” Kono reassured him. “Now go on or you’re going to be late getting to Rachel’s.” Danny and Chin only hesitated one more moment before they both turned and headed for their vehicles. Kono waved as they backed their cars around and headed off to their individual destinations. She breathed deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs before expelling it and turning on her heel to head back to the house.

She paused when she saw Steve in the kitchen. She gave him a wan smile, moving to clean up after the dinner she’d made. Steve would talk when he was ready and until then, she might as well keep her hands busy.

“You don’t have to stay,” Steve finally said as he leaned against the counter.

“I know,” Kono said. “I want to. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Kono...”

“Look, Boss, you don’t have to say anything. Watch movies, whatever, but I’m not going to let you start nursing a bottle again,” Kono said, half turning with her arms elbow-deep in sudsy water. “Not with what we have going on, no matter how betrayed you feel.”

Steve studied Kono a moment, finally giving in with a nod of his head and a bit of a smile. He watched as she turned back to focus on cleaning the dishes. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel, drying the dishes as she put them into the drainer. A part of him wanted to ask why she didn’t just put the dishes into the dishwasher, but he knew this was as much for her as it was for him. It gave her something to do while she waited to see if he would actually speak.

“It’s not so much the betrayal of not knowing the truth,” Steve finally said. “I mean... deep down I didn’t think we would go the long haul, at least not in the white picket fence, happily ever after kind with kids and such. Neither of us were too serious about the relationship. It’s why neither of us set our feet down on how often we saw one another.”

“Then...” Kono said just the one word, letting him know she was there to talk but not pushing at the same time. She simply handed him a rinsed plate.

“It’s the fact that she took the decision from me,” he said. “She couldn’t even give me the choice to know who she really was and let me decide for myself what would happen. She made the decision and just went with it.”

“It sounds like she may have had good reason?” Kono said softly. “You and your brother don’t exactly get along.”

“My father had good reason to send Mary and I to the mainland after our mom died,” Steve said. “Doesn’t mean I hated that decision being made about me without my input any less because of the reason.”

“So this goes deeper than Catherine or Larabee,” Kono said.

Steve huffed out a small laugh, taking another plate from Kono. “Actually, you could say they coincide.”

“How?” Kono questioned, washing the last glass before popping the stopper to let the water drain.

“When he sent us to the mainland, he sent us to live with Beth and Deacon Larabee,” Steve said. He put the glass away after drying it. He turned after closing the cabinet to see Kono gaping at him.

“He... what?” Kono asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “He sent us to live with his ex-wife, her new husband, her new kids and my surly, older, half-brother.”

“So... you met Catherine as a child?” Kono asked.

“She wasn’t even a teenager yet,” Steve said. “She and Mary...” His eyes darkened. “If she knew, I’ll throttle her!”

“Steve!” Kono said.

Steve shook his head. “You don’t get it, Kono, Mary knew Catherine. She and Catherine were like best friends while we were living with the Larabees. For all I know, she was at Catherine’s wedding!”

“Don’t jump to conclusions,” Kono said. “Just calm, deep breaths. I know you are hurt and betrayed by this, but getting pissed at Mary isn’t the answer. And it will bring attention to where she is if Wo Fat is searching for her to get to you. Besides, Mary wouldn’t keep something like that from you once she knew you and Catherine were involved.”

Steve blew out a frustrated breath, Kono’s words taking the wind out of his sails. For all of his sister’s shortcomings, Mary would not have kept Catherine’s secret. If anything, it would have destroyed whatever friendship was still between them for keeping a secret of that magnitude from Steve.

“You’re right,” Steve said. “I know you’re ri--.” He turned his head as he heard the distinct crunch of gravel beneath tires as a car pulled up. He lifted a hand to Kono, moving to where his gun was near the table. He pulled it out, flipping the safety as he moved towards the door. He rarely got unexpected visitors that weren’t his team. Kono was here and he knew of the plans both Danny and Chin Ho had, so it wasn’t them.

Kono managed to grab her gun as well, following Steve’s lead as they both heard footfalls as someone approached the door. There was a knock before a voice spoke.

“Steve, it’s Chris.”

Kono relaxed, glancing at Steve. He wasn’t quite as inclined to relax, but did flip the safety of his gun back on. He reached for the door and slowly opened it, revealing the blond man on the other side. Chris’ gaze immediately fell to Steve’s hand curled around the butt of his gun.

“Trouble?” he asked.

“I don’t know, you planning on clocking me again?” Steve asked. “Kono’s strong, but she has her limits.”

Chris’ mouth opened to spit out a retort, but he stopped himself, remembering the talking to he’d gotten from his friends. He closed his mouth and sighed a bit before lifting the six-pack of beer in his hand.

“Figured it was time we talked. Maybe bury the hatchet some,” he said.

Steve’s gaze fell to the beer and for a moment he looked hesitant before his gaze shuttered and he straightened. “As long as the hatchet doesn’t end up between my shoulder blades...”

“Steve,” Kono admonished.

“Sorry,” Steve murmured. He opened the door wider and stepped back for Chris to enter.

“No, I guess I do deserve that,” Chris said. “Haven’t been the easiest, have I?”

“Not really,” Steve said.

“Something tells me that is the biggest understatement in the universe,” Kono pointed out, slipping her gun into the holster she’d grabbed from the table.

“Yeah, well...” Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Inez and Mary both like to point out how stubborn I am.”

“One of them your girlfriend?” Steve asked. He knew of his former sister-in-law and nephew’s passing, but hadn’t suspected that Chris had turned into a monk after they died.

“Oh hell no,” Chris said, giving a small laugh. “Besides the fact that Ezra and Vin would both be pissed, neither are really my type. No, they’re just good friends. Mary’s the former daughter-in-law of Director Travis. And a reporter. Inez owns and runs the local bar we all find ourselves at more often than not.”

“So basically, they just wouldn’t put up with you,” Steve said, teasing.

“Nah,” Chris said, laughing a little. He cleared his throat some, his eyes shifting to Kono.

“Um,” Kono said. “I’ll go finish cleaning up the kitchen and then I’ll call it a night, boss. You gonna...”

“I’m good,” Steve said, turning at the waist. He gave Kono a soft smile. “Thanks, Kono.”

She returned the smile. “Anytime, brah.” She turned and headed back to the kitchen as she said, leaving the brothers alone.

Steve turned back to Chris, eyeing the man. What little he knew of Chris Larabee, he’d never quite seen him so uncomfortable.

“So... uh...” Chris started.

“Look, why don’t we head out to the lounge chairs near the beach,” Steve suggested. “Sometimes eating crow and laying out the deep shit tends to work better when you can barely see the person and the sound of the ocean is nearby.”

“All right,” Chris said, grateful to the man for realizing this wasn’t easy for him anymore than it was for Steve. He followed his younger brother out to the chairs he had mentioned and folded his lean frame into chair, setting the beers between them.

“So,” Chris said. 

“So,” Steve responded.

“Catherine been by?” He had to ask. He glanced to his right, noticing Steve had paused with the beer to his lips before shaking his head and finally taking a draw from the bottle.

“Nope. Didn’t expect her either.” There was slight defense there.

“More curious than anything,” Chris said. “We kinda laid into one another after you left and we ended up back at the hotel since the rest of your team had followed you. After she was told to leave, my team got on me.”

“Your team did?” Steve asked.

Chris nodded. “Same reason your team high-tailed after you,” he said. “They care. Those men are some of the best friends I could have. Maybe even like a family since we joined up.” He said something he never expected to. “First time I felt like I belonged anywhere since I lost Sarah and Adam.”

Steve frowned. “What about with your mother, stepdad, and siblings?”

Chris shook his head, his lips turning down in a frown. “Nah. Not even then,” he admitted. “Ever been the odd-man out?”

“A few times,” Steve said.

“That was me,” Chris said. “Odd-man out amongst the Larabees and the McGarretts. Never had a place to call home. Not ‘til I met Sarah and Buck. After I lost her and Adam, I was left wandering. Only Buck kept me from spiralin’ too far. Started findin’ it again as each of them joined the team. Wasn’t ‘til Ezra finally joined that everything slipped into place.”

“Hell, the way you commented on what he does, that’s hard to imagine,” Steve said.

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “Ezra’s got this uncanny way of pushin’ every one of my buttons in just the right way. In the beginnin’, I figured he was just testin’ the waters,” he said. “Now... I think he just does it to see how far he can get before I kick his ass.” He paused to take a drink from the bottle in his hand. “Guess he reminds me of you, too.”

“Me?!” Steve asked. “How the he... I’ve read his file, Chris, before you all got here. I’m a Seal, a decorated officer in the military. He’s a former FBI agent suspected of--.”

“But he’s not,” Chris said, warning in his tone. “Before you throw stones on someone else’s past, you better look to your man, Chin Ho Kelly, and think about truths and how one man’s truth is another man’s downfall. I read his file too.”

“Chin’s innocent,” Steve defended his friend.

“And so’s Ezra,” Chris said. He looked over at his brother. “But his past ain’t why he reminds me of you.”

“Then how?” Steve had to know.

“Because I suspect that if I hadn’t held you at arm’s length, and we’d had the chance to really grow up together, you would’ve done the same damn thing as Ezra does. Push my buttons just to see how long it takes--.”

“For steam to come out of your ears?” Steve asked, giving a wry grin.

“Somethin’ like that.”

Steve merely grinned a bit more, turning to look out over the ocean. They were not to a place where silence between them was uncomfortable, but neither knew how to breach the growing wall.

“Chris... I don’t know what happened between our dad and your mom, I suspect you don’t know the entire truth, but Dad never intended on abandoning you the way you think he did,” Steve finally said. He only hoped it wasn’t the wrong thing. He almost thought it was when he saw Chris stiffen out of the corner of his eye. It took a moment before the blond relaxed.

“I suspect that’s true,” Chris finally admitted. “The part about knowing the entire truth.”

“Why didn’t you ever find out?” Steve asked. “I’m not saying our father wasn’t wrong, but there were wrong parties on both sides. The only one that was innocent in all that was you. And I know I don’t know the whole story, only what I’d overhear Dad telling my mom.”

“I don’t know,” Chris said. “Too bitter, I suppose.”

“Bitter? But why?” Steve had a compelling need to know and understand his brother’s thought process when it came to their father.

Chris leaned his head back, watching the stars. It almost was like being on his own back porch back in Denver, though a slightly different perspective of the constellations. How often had he wished his son were still alive so he could show them to him like Deacon Larabee had done with him and DJ?

“I was five when DJ was born,” Chris said. “I never questioned that Deacon loved me as if I were his flesh and blood, still don’t, but I knew that day that there was... something special about seeing your own child born. The first time you hold them. It was solidified the day Sarah gave birth to Adam and I held him for the first time. I remember the look on Deacon’s face when DJ was put in his arms. I didn’t think he stopped loving me or anything, but I knew it was different. Then it made me wonder if our father ever felt that with me when I was born.”

“Chris, Dad loved you,” Steve said. “After awhile, he stopped bringing you up to Mary or I, but I heard him and my mom talk and he loved you. He did his best to keep tabs on your accomplishments. He had clippings from your high school years just like he did with me. Even made sure one of his buddy’s in the service kept him up to date on your life and your progress.”

Chris looked slightly pained. He finally shook his head and straightened some, resting his elbows on his knees. “He never even...”

“Don’t,” Steve said. “Choices were made long ago that neither of us know the story on and they can’t be changed. However wrong they were, we can’t change them. All we can do is move forward from now on.”

“I still feel like I need answers, Steve,” Chris said, looking at his brother. “I know this trip isn’t exactly the time to get them and I won’t, at least not from John McGarrett, but I can’t just let this lie.”

“But why?” Steve asked. “You can’t change the past. You can’t bring Dad back to make amends...”

“But I can at least ask my mother about what happened,” Chris said. “I could at least try and find out to try and understand why, ya know?”

“Don’t take offense, but what if you don’t get the truth?” Steve asked. “If your mom and Deacon weren’t exactly forthcoming up ‘til now, what makes you think they will be when you call them to the mat on it?”

“You are making my mom out to be the bad guy in this?” Chris’ tone was indignant.

“No,” Steve said firmly. “And I did say don’t take offense. I’m simply pointing out something... rather obvious actually. Neither your mother or our father was upfront with what happened between them. Dad’s not around to question anymore and your mother has seemed content to let sleeping dogs lie. Seems to me that all you’ll end up doing is stirring up a hornet’s nest that may just be better left alone.”

“I can’t just leave it alone,” Chris said. “I need to know if my father truly abandoned me or if they shoved him away.”

“What if it’s neither?” Steve asked. He lifted a shoulder when Chris turned to him, obvious confusion on his face. “I see every day the toll it takes on Danny to be civil and deal with the custody issues he has with Rachel. Do I think he’d ever walk away from Grace? No, but I don’t think Dad really did either. I’m just saying that maybe after a few years of too many arguments and too much unhappiness, a choice was made that is neither one party or the other’s fault.”

“Meaning... what?” Chris asked.

“As far as Dad knew, you were happy with your mom and Deacon,” Steve said. “Despite his heartache and his _rights_ as a father, maybe it just became more about your happiness and what you needed than what Dad needed.”

“How would he have known--.” Chris stopped speaking when Steve lifted his hand.

“Dad thought you were happy,” Steve said. “He thought your life, as it was, was better with Deacon as your father. Maybe, just maybe, he stopped fighting because he didn’t want to drag you away from what he thought you wanted just because he wanted you in his life. For all your harping on his selfishness, maybe Dad was actually thinking he was being selfless by allowing you to be happy where you were.”

Those words gave Chris pause, and they made his heart ache with grief. All these years, he had simply accepted the idea that John McGarrett had abandoned his first born son. He never once considered that John had let him go because he thought it was what Chris wanted. And hadn’t it been? Considering he took Deacon Larabee’s name and, in essence, threw away his identity as a McGarrett?

“Damn,” Chris said aloud, blowing out a breath of air. All the animosity he ever felt didn’t slide away completely, he still wanted answers, but Steve’s words made sense. And they made him _hurt_. All this time, Chris could have talked to his father, could have demanded answers. Now he was gone and it was too late for Chris to ever know. His entire life he had shown anger and hatred towards his own flesh and blood, namely Mary and Steve, because he saw them as interlopers and in a place he wanted to be but could never fully admit. He had wanted his father’s love, but now he was discovering that he had it. He may not have had his father’s presence, but he had always had his love.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take the sting of not knowing away, and the little boy that had envied Mary and Steve, as well as DJ and Catherine, was not soothed as a man to have that knowledge. At least now, as he sat with his brother, the silence was no longer an uncomfortable breach between them. He finally, for once, felt like he could be in Steve’s presence and not feel as if he should be tearing him apart for being the person that came between father and son.

~~

“Kono’s still here,” Steve noted as he and Chris walked, side by side, back to his house. It had been a couple hours, so he was surprised at the woman’s presence still.

“Something must be up,” Steve said, as Chris lifted his head, taking note of the lovely woman.

“Yes, her interest in you,” Chris said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

“What?” Steve said, looking at his brother.

“Steve, if I have to explain it to you, then you don’t deserve to know yet,” Chris said. He nodded to Kono as she approached.

“Thought you were heading--,” Steve started.

“I did,” Kono said. “Petrova wasted no time, he tried making contact with Hiro Noshimuri.”

“We got some information?” Chris asked.

Kono nodded. “I’ve already let your team know, as well as Danny and Chin. Since we can’t do much tonight immediately, Agent Dunne said he’d start analyzing some of the computer data that is going to be coming in. Figured I’d let you know so I could take you over to HQ,” she said. “Danny and Chin will meet us as soon as they can.”

“Let’s go,” Steve said.

~~

Chris sighed, leaning back in his seat and rubbing a weary hand over his face. It had been almost two days since they had arrived in Hawaii and the fiasco with Steve and Catherine had happened. And it had been two days since Kono told them that Petrova had made his move, but now the man was silent and that didn’t sit at all well with Team 7 or with Five-0.

He looked over as a mug filled with coffee was sat down beside him just before Buck straddled a seat, folding his long frame into it and resting his arms on the back.

“Take it from the fact that you didn’t come away with any bruises or blood on ya, and that you haven’t been actin’ like a bear with his paw stuck in a trap, that you and Steve talked some things through,” Buck said.

“A bit, yeah,” Chris said. “Figure it’ll take some time, but I’ve started to see things a bit more differently than before.”

“Good,” Buck said. “Man needs his family. And that goes for both you and Steve. We were filled in about John by Williams and Kelly. Sorry to hear.”

Chris sighed a bit, his eyes unfocusing a moment before he lightly shook his head. “I can’t change the past,” he said, a sadness Buck had never heard in his voice. “But it’s my own stubborn pride that kept me from asking necessary questions so I would know why my biological father wasn’t in my life. Short of demandin’ answers from my mother...”

“To what end though?” Buck asked. “What good is it going to do to dredge all that up now?”

“Steve asked the same thing,” Chris said. “Told him I just need to know.”

“Chris, I love your Ma,” Buck said. “But there was reasons things were done as they were done. Askin’ her now... ain’t no guarantee you’ll get the answers you want or even honest ones.”

When Steve had suggested that Chris’ mother wouldn’t be forthcoming with information on his past, he had felt anger simmering. Now that Buck was suggesting that possibility too...

“Steve said that too,” Chris finally said quietly. “But she’s my--.”

“She’s your Ma,” Buck said. “And keep that in mind. But like you said, the past is the past. Maybe it’s best if it stays there. Bringin’ it up, demandin’ answers? All it may do is lead to bitterness and a rift with your Ma. And that’s the last thing you need.”

“I feel like I need to know, though,” Chris said. “I need to know why things didn’t work and why--.”

“Wait,” Buck said. “What did Steve say about your Pa?”

Chris sighed. “He said he thinks that Jo-- Dad didn’t attempt to be in my life because he thought I was happier where I was. With who I was with.”

“Meaning your Ma and Deacon.”

“Right,” Chris said.

“Before you dredge up memories your Ma may not want to face because of the pain, keep in mind that she may not have known about that decision fully,” Buck said. “And if she did, there may be reasons why she didn’t tell you.”

Chris ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I feel lost, Buck. I feel like a piece is missing, especially since I can’t ask John McGarrett.”

“I don’t think that piece you are missin’ is entirely your Pa,” Buck said. “I think instead of focusing on the answers you think you want to get, you should focus on forgin’ a relationship with your little brother and your other little sister.”

“With how much of an ass I have been to him over the years, you think he’ll want to?” Chris asked.

“That’ll be up to him in the end, but it can’t hurt to try,” Buck said. “Because at least if he says no, _you_ know that you tried.”

Chris’ head slowly bobbed up and down, already contemplating things. He shifted his attention as he saw JD moving over to Kono, his laptop in hand. He could tell by the look on the young man’s face that he had something of use.

“What’s up?” Steve asked, having taken note as well.

“Petrova’s making another move,” JD said. “We just received tracking data that he has arranged for a meeting with someone in Wo Fat’s operation at this warehouse.” He swiped the image onto the screen.

“That’s down by the dock in Hawala Bay,” Chin Ho said.

“When’s the meeting, JD?” Chris asked.

“Three hours,” JD said.

“Gives us just enough time to get there and into position,” Steve said, glancing at his brother.

Chris nodded. “Let’s go.”

~~

Things were just going too smoothly as they got to the warehouse where Petrova was meeting his man. They were already entering the warehouse shortly after the appointed meeting time, getting ready to turn a corner. Just as Chris saw a body jumping down and catching Steve in the head, he heard over his earpiece that it was a trap. Chris shifted his body and his grip around the butt of his gun as his brother was hauled up and set in front of Anton Petrova, the criminal smirking at Chris.

A muscle in Chris’ jaw worked hard beneath his skin as he clenched his teeth. He leveled his gun at Petrova, who held his own gun to Steve’s temple. Steve looked dazed, probably from the blow to his temple he took when Petrova had gotten the drop on him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t do my own homework, Agent Larabee?” Petrova said, his voice dripping with disdain coated in a faint Russian accent. “Did you think that I wouldn’t know that there was a connection here for you? Or that the very team you would need to work with had a vendetta against the man I was seeking out.”

“You are not getting away from us this time, Petrova,” Chris said, his fingers tightening around the butt of his gun. “Even if you do manage to escape, do you really think that you’ll make it on this island? Noshimuri isn’t calling the shots. He never was.”

“I always knew he wasn’t calling the shots,” Petrova said. “Just like I knew he wasn’t the one that put the hit on McGarrett’s parents. Or your family either.”

 ***Chris, don’t react,*** Buck’s voice said tightly over the comm earpiece in Chris’ ear.

It took everything in him to not shake with fury and to control the sudden red haze that wanted to cloud his vision. “What are you talking about?” He had to ask.

“You are your father’s son, Agent Larabee,” Petrova said, pressing the muzzle of the gun to Steve’s head more. “It was inevitable that you’d end up sniffing around things here in Hawaii. Such righteous nobility, must be a McGarrett trait. So when she wanted her competition eliminated, it was the perfect opportunity for Wo Fat to step in and... offer his assistance.”

“Now you are just talking out of your ass, Petrova,” Chris said. “I handled--.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Petrova said. “You made sure to get a good shot that took out Cletus Fowler when you got your legal chance, but he was just the face. The gun. The muscle, if you will, behind it. You never did find out who hired him. The true person behind their deaths.”

“But you do?” Steve managed to ask before a gurgle escaped as Petrova’s hold around his neck tightened.

“Of course I do,” Petrova said. “All Larabee has to do is look to his own sordid past to see where his mistakes lie. You should know that, too, McGarrett. Choosing the wrong woman, sheathing your cock in the wrong pussy can have dire circumstances. At least with you it was only getting a rude awakening. For Larabee, it cost him his wife and son.”

“I may not know my brother well, but I do know he’d never cheat on any woman, let alone one he was married to,” Steve said.

“You don’t have to cheat on someone to make the wrong choices,” Petrova said. “Past relationships have a nasty way of coming back to bite you in the ass.” He tilted his head, his eyes unfocusing just a little before a smile formed. “My ride’s here...”

Vin saw an opportunity and took a shot, hitting a wooden crate just near Petrova’s head. Steve was still dazed from the blow he took and was unable to get in a good shot. It left him off-balance and Petrova shoved him towards Chris. He spun and sprinted to the back of the warehouse.

Chris caught his brother, taking his weight as Steve’s knees gave out. He got him to the ground before lifting his wrist to his mouth to talk. “Get after him! Move it!”

Team 7 and Five-0 hadn’t needed much encouraging from Chris’ words, already having been on the move the moment the scene had started to unfold. Unfortunately, things were not on their side this time. Just as they got out of the warehouse, a large, black SUV was driving away in a squeal of tires.

~~

“Sorry we couldn’t get him,” Steve said, wincing as the paramedic looked at the knot on Steve’s head from the blow he took.

“Not the first time he’s gotten away,” Chris said. “He’ll slip up and we’ll get him.”

“Seems like a waste though to come all the way out here and not get him,” Steve said, nodding carefully as the paramedic cleared him.

“I wouldn’t call it a total waste,” Chris said, offering a bit of a smile.

Steve glanced at him, pulling the disposable ice pack down. “Does this mean that once the case is done, I might actually get to know my surly older brother?”

“I’m not that surly,” Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest and propping his hip against the edge of the SUV that was parked beside the ambulance.

“Surly is your unofficial second middle name,” Steve teased.

Chris started to protest, but then he chuckled, shrugging. “You know, I can’t really argue with that. Because if any of my men heard, they would wholeheartedly agree with you, I think,” he finally said.

Steve grinned. “Good to know.”

“Look, Steve,” Chris said. “I don’t think the road to familial bliss is going to be easy, but if you are willing to give it a shot... so am I.”

Steve studied the older man, taking a moment to fully consider what it was his brother was offering. He lowered the ice pack and set it aside. He finally nodded, slowly as not to aggravate the pain, and extended his hand.

“I’ve always wanted to get a chance to know you, Chris,” he said. “And I’ve come to realize that life is too damn short to take things for granted.”

“You’re right, it is,” Chris said. “So willing to give it a shot?”

“I am,” Steve said. He clasped Chris’ outstretched hand, feeling a sudden warmth he had always felt he had been missing wash over him. Chris was right, familial bliss wasn’t going to be easy, but getting the chance to finally know his big brother and forge a relationship with him would be worth the trials and tribulations they were about to face.

~~

“What will we do with him?” the woman asked as she stared down at the body of Anton Petrova, his lifeless eyes staring up at the night sky. The cloudiness of death was already starting to set in, but his body still pliant as rigormortis hadn’t sent in yet.

“Leave him in plain sight,” Wo Fat said as he walked over to her. “Shouldn’t be an issue for them to find him.”

“He almost ruined everything,” she said.

Wo Fat reached up to brush a lock of dark hair from her face. “My darling Ella,” he said. “Even if Anton Petrova had given you up, it doesn’t change anything. Things will continue to go as planned and eventually he will be yours.” He gripped her arm tightly, earning a glare. “But remember our deal. McGarrett is mine. I will handle him. Since you were not given up, it will soon be time for you to make your entrance into Larabee’s life again. From there, we will move on to systematically destroying each of the Seven’s lives and get that insepid Five-0 team off my back.”

“And the Governor?” Ella Gaines asked.

“Won’t be a problem at all.”


End file.
